Percy Grainger
thumb|Percy Grainger, 1915 Percy Aldridge Grainger (* 8. Juli 1882 in Brighton, einem Vorort von Melbourne; † 20. Februar 1961 in White Plains, New York (Bundesstaat)) war ein in Australien geborener Pianist, Komponist, Dirigent und Saxophonist. Leben Der Vater von Percy Grainger war Architekt und Einwanderer aus London, seine Mutter, Rose, Hotelierstochter aus Adelaide, stammte ebenfalls aus einer englischen Einwandererfamilie. Der Vater war Alkoholiker, und als Grainger 11 Jahre alt war, trennten sich die Eltern, nachdem die Mutter von seinem Vater mit Syphilis infiziert worden war; der Vater kehrte anschließend nach London zurück. Die Mutter, eine herrschsüchtige und besitzergreifende, jedoch kulturell gebildete Persönlichkeit, die seine musikalischen Fähigkeiten erkannte, brachte ihn - nach Studien bei Louis Pabst - 1895 nach Europa zum Studium an Dr. Hoch's Konservatorium in Frankfurt am Main (als Zugehöriger der sogenannten Frankfurt Group). Er erhielt dort bei James Kwast Klavierunterricht. Auch Ferruccio Busoni (1866–1924) war für kurze Zeit sein Lehrer. Grainger legte dort seine Ambitionen als musikalischer Experimentator durch die Verwendung irregulärer und ungebräuchlicher Metren an den Tag. Als Konzertpianist bereiste er seit 1900 Europa. Von 1901 bis 1914 lebte Grainger in London und schloss 1906 Freundschaft mit Edvard Grieg, der ihn auch beeinflusste, so in der Entwicklung von Graingers Interesse an der Aufzeichnung von Volksliedern des ländlichen Englands. Es entstanden die ersten Kompositionen. Beim Ausbruch des Ersten Weltkriegs 1914 zog Percy Grainger in die USA und beantragte die US-amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft. Als die USA 1917 in den Krieg eintraten, meldete er sich als Militärmusiker und trat - zunächst als Saxophonist - in eine Militärkapelle ein, die er später dirigierte. Mit ihr gab zahlreiche Konzerte, um für Kriegsanleihen zu werben und reiste mit ihr durch Nordamerika, Europa, Südafrika und Australien. 1918 wurde er Bürger der USA. Sein Klavierstück Country Gardens machte ihn bekannt und wurde ein „Hit“ seiner Zeit, obwohl Grainger selbst es zunehmend verabscheute. Mit wachsendem Wohlstand zog Grainger nach dem Krieg mit seiner Mutter in den reichen New Yorker Vorort White Plains. Rose Graingers Gesundheit nahm jedoch physisch wie psychisch ab, und sie beging 1922 Selbstmord. Dies „befreite“ Grainger von einer außerordentlich intensiven Beziehung, die sogar fälschlicherweise als inzestuös angesehen worden war; jedoch blieb ihm auch während seines weiteren Lebens das Andenken seiner Mutter teuer. Im selben Jahr reiste er nach Dänemark; seine erste Reise nach Skandinavien, um dort Volksmusik zu sammeln (obwohl er Grieg dort bereits 1906 besucht hatte). Die Orchesterfassungen der Musik dieser Region gehören zu seinen wertvollsten Schöpfungen. 1919 bis 1931 wirkte er als Dozent er am Music-College in Chicago. Im November 1926 traf Grainger die schwedische Künstlerin und Dichterin Ella Ström und – „befreit“ von seiner dominanten Mutter – verliebte er sich sofort in sie. Ihre Hochzeit war ein höchst bemerkenswertes Ereignis. Sie fand zwei Jahre später in der Hollywood Bowl während eines Konzertes vor 20.000 Zuhörern statt, mit einem Orchester von 126 Musikern sowie einem Chor, der seine neueste Komposition To a Nordic Princess, seiner Ella gewidmet, darbot. In den Jahren 1932 und 1933 war er Dekan für Musik an der New York University, und unterstrich seinen Ruf als Experimentator dadurch, dass er Jazz in den Lehrplan aufnahm und Duke Ellington als Gastdozent einlud; allerdings empfand er das akademische Dasein als schwierig und gab es bald endgültig auf. 1935 erfolgte die Grundsteinlegung des Grainger-Museums, welches der Universität von Melbourne angegliedert ist. 1940 zogen die Graingers nach Springfield (Missouri), von wo aus Grainger erneut auf Reisen ging, um während des Zweiten Weltkriegs eine Reihe von Militärkonzerten zu geben. Allerdings belasteten ihn nach dem Krieg mehr und mehr seine schlechte Gesundheit, abnehmende pianistische Fähigkeiten und das allgemein zunehmende Desinteresse an klassischer Musik. In seine letzten Lebensjahren entwickelte Grainger in Zusammenarbeit mit Burnett Cross die "Free Music Machine", einen Vorläufer des Synthesizers. Anmerkungen zur Persönlichkeit Abgesehen von seiner Musik gibt Grainger unter zwei Aspekten Anlass zu Kontroversen. Erstens war Grainger ein ausgewiesener Sado-Masochist, was vielleicht mit seiner ausgeprägten Mutterbindung zusammenhing. Zweitens war er ein offener Rassist und Antisemit. Diese Xenophobie war jedoch voll Inkonsequenz und Exzentrik: Er bewunderte folkloristische musikalische Formen und war mit Duke Ellington und George Gershwin befreundet. Andererseits verwendete er einen von ihm als "blue-eyed English" bezeichneten Stil in seinen Briefen und Musikhandschriften, ähnlich dem sogenannten Anglish und dem 'Pure English' des Dichters William Barnes aus Dorset, der alle Einflüsse des Latein tilgte. Werke Er sammelte über 500 Folk songs, die die Basis bildeten für seine British Folk Music Settings wie etwa Country Gardens, Molly on the Shore, Shepherd’s Hey! und Irish Tune from County Derry. Grainger veröffentlichte in aller Regel von seinen Kompositionen mehrere Versionen, zum einen für Blasorchester (Wind Band oder Military-Band), für Bläser-Quintett (Wind-Quintet) und für ein oder zwei Klaviere. Werke für Orchester * 1928 Colonial Song * In a Nutshell, Suite * Molly on the Shore, Irish Reel * The Warriors - Music to an Imaginary Ballet * The Merry Wedding für Chor und Orchester * Danish Folksong Suite * Arrival Platform Humlet für Orchester und Piano * Australian Marching Song * Beaches of Lukannon für gemischten Chor, Streicher und Harmonium * Train Music (1901) * Scotch Strathspey And Reel für Chor und Orchester ("What shall we do with a drunken sailor?") Werke für Blasorchester * 1901/1902 Hill Song no 1 (ursprünglich gesetzt für: 2 Piccolo-Flöten, 6 Oboen, 6 Englischhörner, 6 Fagotte und Kontrafagott) * 1905 Lads of Wamphray March * 1905 Walking Tune * 1907 Hill Song no 2 dedicated to Balfour Gardiner; 1929 eingerichtet für: zwei Flöten, (davon eine auch als Piccolo), Oboe, Englischhorn, zwei Klarinetten, Bassklarinette, Fagott, zwei Trompeten, Horn, Posaune, Becken, zwei Harmoniums (oder ein Harmonium und eine Orgel) und Piano * 1910 Mock Morris * 1911 The Sussex Mummers' Christmas Carol * 1911 I’m Seventeen Come Sunday * 1911 Willow, Willow * 1912 Sir Eglamore für gemischten Chor und Blasorchester * 1914 The Bride’s Tragedy für gemischten Chor und Blasorchester * 1916 Arrival Platform Humlet * 1916 The Warriors * 1918 Children’s March: Over the Hills and Far Away * 1918 Irish Tune from County Derry; Shepherd's Hey * 1919 Molly on the Shore * 1923 The Widow’s Party für Männerchor und Blasorchester * 1928 Colonial Song * 1937 La Serenade Toscane Opus 3 Nr. 6 von Gabriel Fauré für Blasorchester gesetzt von Percy Aldridge Grainger * 1937 Lincolnshire Posy ** 1. Lisbon (Dublin Bay) ** 2. Horkstow Grange ** 3. Rufford Park Poachers ** 4. The Brisk Young Sailor ** 5. Lord Melbourne ** 6. The Lost Lady Found * 1938 The Merrie King * 1939 The Immovable Do * 1939 The Duke of Marlborough Fanfare * 1942 The "Gum-Sucker's" March * 1942 Chorale No. II von Cesar Franck für Blasorchester gesetzt durch Percy Aldridge Grainger * 1943 The Power of Rome and the Christian Heart * 1948 Marching Song Of Democracy für gemischten Chor und Blasorchester * 1949 Ye Banks and Braes o' Bonnie Doon * 1953 Country Gardens * 1953 Bell Piece Fantasie über ein Lied von John Dowland Now, O Now, I Needs Must Part * 1954 Faeroe Island Dance (Let’s Dance Gay In Green Meadow ) * Angelus Ad Virginem * Australian Up-Country Song Kammermusik * 1902 The Three Ravens für Bariton Solo, Chor und fünf Klarinetten * 1907 Died For Love Vokalsolist, Flöte, Klarinette und Fagott * 1912 Walking Tune für Bläser-Quintett; später vom Komponisten auf Wunsch von Leopold Stokowski für Symphonische Bläserbesetzung umgearbeitet. * 1938 The Merrie King für drei Klarinetten, Flöte, Bassklarinette, Bariton-Saxophon, Kontrafagott, Trompete, Horn und Piano * Afterword für Chor und Blechbläser * As Sally Sat A’Weeping Blechbläser-Quintett * Beautiful Fresh Flower für Saxophon-Trio Werke für Klavier * Always Merry and Bright für Klavier zu 4 Händen Vokalmusik * Agincourt Song für Chor * Anchor Song für Chor * At Twilight für gemischten Chor mit Solo-Tenor Film 1999: Extreme Leidenschaft (Passion) - Filmbiographie unter der Regie von Peter Duncan Weblinks * * Percy Grainger Net * Percy Grainger Society * Grainger-Website des Australian Music Centre * The Grainger Wind Symphony, ein australisches Blasorchester * Grainger Museum der University of Melbourne, Australia Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Australier Kategorie:Geboren 1882 Kategorie:Gestorben 1961 Kategorie:Mann